This invention relates to granular detergent compositions containing organic peroxyacids to provide effective, low temperature bleaching action. It is known that such organic peroxyacids are most effective at relatively low pHs. It is also known that detergent compositions are more effective at high pHs.
Peroxyacid bleaches have typically been formulated to have a pH in the wash solution of from about 5 to about 10. Lower pH's within this range are incompatible with effective detergency.